136124-wow-just-wow
Content ---- ---- ---- Maybe if the title of your post wasn's *cupcake* you with different spelling it wouldnt have been taken down, just saying. Act less like a child and people will treat you like an adult. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- whats the problem when this one gets taken down Dark? | |} ---- The point is, it isn't, yet. Bypassing language filters is mentioned somewhere in the ToS, at least it usually is, so theres your reason for number one, don't give them a reason for number two. | |} ---- ---- ---- The answer is; "yes" they can deal without your money. The game is now currently a F2P model. For every "Sucker" that leaves, there's at least 2x the amount of "Suckers" willing to take your spot (at least for now). The fact you're acting out in such a manner is reason enough that they don't "need" you around in fact, they'd be better off without your bad "publicity". Sure we have tons of games coming out in the future as you mentioned, but none of those are Mmorpg's. Mmorpg's are in my opinion a more "social" style of gameplay where as the game's you've mentioned feel "Lonely", and offer almost next-to-none replayability, the only one being Fallout 4, or so we're "hoping". So should you decide to take your leave, I doubt anyone will really miss you. I just thought I'd share a mutual feeling from what I'm assuming is "everyone". Buh bye. (Let's go Fallout 4!) | |} ---- i feel like it was more of a 'o dam this dude has some real points and is getting likes on it better take it down before it gets to big " and leave the this game dumb . this game bad , this game stuuuuupid, posts that ppl look at and say wow this kids dumb post up ... more damage control . but what ever | |} ---- ---- It was either that or it was merged with a similar topic. | |} ---- o i thought thats what the devs were doing .... "look , look , everyone we ganna do another "30 min maintance" for the 3rd time today .... 9 hours later and its worse... truth | |} ---- With the exception that far better worded posts were made, far better received, and have twice as many likes, and yet they remain while yours didn't. You could have copy pasted (i read your post you might as well have) what others said and it would have been fine, and while i applaud your ego, you werent the first to say any of it, nor will you be the last. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No you won't Edited October 3, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- and thats the best you got .... defend the game by saying all the bad things you said have been said and well be said again .... not a good defence , i mean if you had been OJ's lawyer he woud be in jail right now ... good day sir | |} ---- the first 3-4 pages since the :launch" are toxic | |} ---- I'm not sure where you learned reading comprehension, but none of my post was defending the game, it was however pointing out a rather large flaw in your logic. But given that your reply above is what it is, do you really have to ask why you needed to be moderated?. Again, act less like a child and you will be treated more like an adult. | |} ---- The best he's got...? What the hell are you talking about? He was just stating what you said wasn't the first thing to be brought up by the community, and it won't be the last. I haven't read your post, cause, you're not really worth my time, and I'm super lazy. But I believe him when he says yours was poorly worded, further more, you were obviously intoxicated while writing your post, so, the point might have not come across to well. Further more, you insulted people within your post as someone stated earlier. it's not really surprising why your post was taken down to begin with. Dark Exile isn't by any means trying to flame or harass you, he's simply stating the "obvious". If you don't understand that right now, well, might be time to "Put down the bottle". | |} ---- I said too toxic This is forum filled with gamers, its impossible for it to be not toxic. | |} ---- ---- lol thank you zombie ..... these kids on here are so up tight , they like this aint a game this is real life ... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You also got salt for days. Edit: And yes, actually, they can. When you ragequit, someone else can take your place in the queue. o.o Edited October 3, 2015 by Niran | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL. They can do without your money and your attitude. See ya :) | |} ---- ---- First mistake, calling anyone a white knight, no ones defending anything other than they have the right to close your posts when they violate the ToS. The game previously being dead or not is irrelevant. (it was nowhere near as dead as people make it out to be, it just needed to drop the sub to up profit) When a game, pre built gets 7 gigs of new coding dumped into the middle of it there will be problems, it is no longer a game that has been live for a year, it is a reworking of critical systems that (if you know anything of coding do feel free to interrupt here) can have a domino effect on other systems, which it clearly has. Systems that needed testing, which 99% of the people currently playing didnt bother to help with i might add. On top of that its gone from restricted access to "oh hey there few hundred million gamers in the world TAKE OUR GAME!", which clearly a lot have. Even so, points people make are valid, however, coming on the forums and straight up saying *cupcake* YOU CARBINE !!!11!!!!11! is not going to fix whatever bug is causing any given issue at any given time, threatening to go play (insert game here) also won't help any. Claiming to take your money elsewhere (they didn't have it before F2P i'm not sure why you think they care now, you did afterall wait till it was free). If you genuinely want to voice your concerns, do it like a normal person, in a way that might actually get results. Not white knighting, its just common sense. | |} ---- ---- the post they took down was productive . I stated the bad but also stated the good of this game , i said its bad now but im holding out for it to get better ... if anything my post was mostly for the game doing good . I want it to do good but for them to take it down ... after ive seen all the toxic posts on here that stay on here its over . | |} ---- I never knew it shut down! :) | |} ---- ---- And so it was decreed that the lifespan of an MMO is decided in the first four days of its "launch." And the posts on its forums. /thread | |} ---- the life span of a failed mmorpg thats a year old and died and its trying to stay alive .... yea the first 4 days matter a great deal | |} ---- ---- it went free to play after only a year for a reason tho right ... f2p was the only way to stop the shutdown ... in this case only delaying it | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I didnt see the post, and devs are only employees so no he should not be doing that regardless of what he thinks. | |} ----